Ice Cream and Tiramisu
by jobelle516
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian enjoy some early morning deserts. This is a clean version of a story of mine. Blaine Anderson gets a mention in all my works. And this piece has some Kurt Cookies too. Mentions of Reed van Kamp, Shane Anderson and Blaine Anderson. Rated M. Fluff and Danger. And some toothache.(read, enjoy, review)


**Music Inspiration:** Newton's Cradle by Ludovico Einaudi, from the album In A Time Lapse. Cough Syrup sung by Blaine Anderson, in Season 3 Episode 14 On My Way.

**Cologne:** Fever by Lynx. Or whatever gets you going. **More Important though: This is just a clean version of one of my stories, for a friend.**

**Rating:** M. Swearing, _ice cream eating_ scenes and risk taking subjects.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee. I have Series 1 to 3, a lot of music, the Concert Movie and my family find it really funny to buy me their notebooks, key chains and other general paraphernalia. So if we could get them to continue past season 6, just buying their merchandise, then I'd buy a f… lot. I've borrowed a couple of character mentions from Dalton by CP Coulter._ (And I don't own the cartoon character Mr Magoo, but if I did he would have had at least one smile. I don't own the movie Risky Business or it's actors, but I have my own copy.) _ Enough, on with the story. No Wait: Introducing two new OC's: Blainey Bear and Kurt's Neice. I also don't own or know how terribly delicious Ben and Jerry's ice cream is. I don't own a full bottle of tiramisu, 'cause I drank it weeks ago, it was really good.

**Cover Art:** From the show Hollyoaks. **Review**: A really good English programme. It has good actors and script writers. I don't own it, but if I did there would be lots of ice cream eating, especially after visiting a night club and dancing with John Paul. (swoon, blush, swoon some more. Oh hunny up!)

**One more piece of Glee and Dalton mention:** I don't own any Blaine Anderson items other than his music which sounds very much like Darren Criss. If I were to make cookies they wouldn't be Kurt Cookies, they'd be Blaine Cookies, just so I could dunk him in my coffee.

* * *

**~ Ice Cream and Tiramisu ~**

When did it turn from one thing to another, Sebastian wasn't quite sure. It didn't matter anyway, it was fan-bloody-tastic, that's what it was.

It was truly amazing. They'd seen the movie Risky Business, with that actor ….. It was the most exhilarating imagination.

Eating ice cream on a moving train, God what an idea! And the most amazing, thing for Seb, was that Kurt had suggested it. That's the thing that got him to liking ice cream. That Kurt would have the best, spontaneous suggestions about where they enjoy their Ben and Jerry's. Oh my! Seb would instantly feel good.

So after the movie, Kurt and Sebastian had their first ice cream with tiramisu. And it was good. It was so much more than the movie could predict for them. It was the absolute thrill of being caught out, joined with Kurt's ability to choose which ice cream and topping.

The initial tooth ache was called 'just uncomfortable at first' by Kurt. He didn't like the tooth ache but enjoyed the thrill of being caught out. Sebastian wanted to please Kurt, but Kurt's insistence and demands that they not eat ice cream at home thrilled him even more.

"Seb?"

"Ooh yeah Kurt?"

"Grab your keys, and let's go for a drive."

"What at 3am?"

"Got any other idea for something not so boring to do at 3am?"

Seb could tell, just by the inflections and demand, Kurt had another great place to suggest. _'His sweet teeth needed brushing first.' _And he washed his hands as well.

Now as their dark-near-midnight-purple Ferrari, purred to life, Sebastian leaned over to Kurt and they clinked spoons "Where to Mr Magoo?"

Kurt let a few seconds pass, put a finger on his right ear lobe, closing his eyes for thought. Letting his finger very slowly tap the side of his head (deleted 137 words).

Sebastian watched him do this twice, then shuddered with anticip… "Kurt, where to babe?"

"Well, the most edge 'falling off this earth' place I have in mind. Hmmm, Tyers Lookout. We'll be facing south over the valley, and be moments from the edge toward the deep abyss."

"Didn't we have ice cream there last week?"

"SEBASTIAN! Just do as I'm instructing you."

"Shit, what are you yelling for?" And Sebastian notices Kurt yelled at him and it should have hurt his feelings but Seb didn't get too upset, Kurt just doesn't do that to him.

"Because I am as ready as I can ever be and this night isn't going to last with you noting about where we've eaten before." Kurt checks that he's got their bowls and spoons, hand towels and wash cloths, in case they spill some. He wants Sebastian to notice.

And so to Tyers Lookout Sebastian Smythe drives, with Kurt '_holding their purchase money'_ Hummel in the passenger seat.

The travel should have been no more than 20 minutes. But they'd hit thick white fog. Only able to see a little in front of the vehicle, Sebastian's eyes pained. And not just from when Kurt started to sing those annoying songs of his in his high pitch, high 'F' tunes. Voice of an Angel be buggered, he felt it hurt his ears too much, shuddered and had to throw Kurt a really dirty look when he saw the edge of the road too close for comfort. Remembering that where they were travelling to had lots of cliffs to plunge down.

Kurt's laughter at these occasions gave Sebastian shivers. He really did like to play silly games.

Soon enough Kurt demanded they pull over where they were. And an hour or two of scooping ice cream, pouring tiramisu over the ice cream and then eating it, one bowl at a time passes.

Sebastian had always been in control, when _he_ was the bully, when _he_ was vying for Blaine's affection. But when _they_ had begun, it was Kurt who took control.

Soon enough they finished their ice cream, and felt drunk from all that tiramisu. So they had to sleep in the car until they were sober enough to drive. (deleted 86 words)

Sebastian quickly grabbed the 'heavy woolen blanket' and covered them and they said their prayers.

And timely enough, Newton's Cradle finished and Blaine singing Cough Syrup came on. When that finished they feel asleep.

~ 0 ~

The water droplets fell off the car as the sun heated what the fog had left behind.

The occupants slept with no concern of the hustle and bustle of the outside world.

It was a Saturday, and the parking regulations were enforced and more costly than any other day of the week.

Kurt blinked first. Seb's arms were tight around him, again. He shoved Seb to be released.

"Oh Blainey Bear let me cuddle you more." Always calling for his Blainey Bear, Sebastian squeezed tighter.

"Seb wake up."

Sebastian opened his eyes. The world was so yellow.

"What the hell is with all the yellow post it notes?" Kurt's growl was the sort that Sebastian _knew_ was not desirable.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'll have a look." Sebastian opened his door and removed some yellow stickers from the windscreen.

"Ummmm!"

~ 0 ~

From across the road, Ken Tenaka, in his pristine Parking Inspectors uniform smiled. He lifted his non-fat latte to his lips. He slurrped, crunched on a ginger biscuit, smiled some more when he saw the overly purple Ferrari door open. A head popped up and then a gorgeous blonde guy pulled a few yellow bits of paper from the windscreen before dashing back inside.

"Probably too cold for his little feet."

He raised his personal mobile phone, took a photo of the flashy car with yellow parking tickets covering as much window space possible.

"Good to know the glue on those tickets will hold them in place for a while."

"You also wanted a piping hot medium drip?" questioned the waitress.

"Yes sweet cheeks, Miss Unique, I did." Ken Tenaka toothy smiled at the girl, with biscuit spraying from where some teeth were missing. "I'll have a blueberry _muffin_ as well? Here's a fifty dollar note for the beverages and um, the _muffin_. Keep the change, that's for all your troubles."

Then he twiddled too much as he took the cup from the saucer, knowing full well how it would make _his_ waitress feel. And with the implication of _muffin_, he smiled at his filthy mind.

However, she walked straight to management. She'd had enough of these gross men with their filthy advances. She knew she should've reported the first asshole who did that to her, but taking a step now was just as important as then.

~ 0 ~

Back inside the vehicle ….

"I suppose I won't be getting that Reed Van Kamp painting now?" Sebastian worried out aloud.

"Which one did you want again, Seb?"

"Yeah that one he did of Shane. I was going to get it for Blaine." Seb sighed.

"No, it's fine. No punn intended. We can afford it. A Reed Van Kamp opportunity should never be missed." Kurt looked at Seb and admired how he had tamed the tiger.

"And Seb."

"Yes Kurt."

"We have to find your little Blainey Bear, you keep calling me him in your sleep."

"Oh, right. I think your neice pinched it when she was over last."

"Ahuh, a three year old pinched your Blainey Bear?"

"Well, he looks just like her Daddy so why not?"

**~ Fini ~**

* * *

a/n: I was a giggling gertie when rewriting this. Ice cream suggestions are an in-joke. The original is my Risky Business.  
Hopefully my friend will find it funny. (She doesn't know I've done this, I wrote Risky Business after she got a $60 fine for being 10minutes over her allocated parking time. Which has now damaged her perfect record. She's certain that the inspector is picking on her.)

**I now demand (I am pointing at the little box) that seeing as you took time to read this far: Leave a comment. (I was here!)**


End file.
